dawn to dusk and dusk two dawn
by boomyazzyboom
Summary: 10 years before Bella, there was someone else...But what happens when she comes back?And how will Bella feel when she finds out that shes a thousand times stronger than the Cullens,Volturi,and Jacob's pack. And how she feels when old flames ignite again?
1. October 17

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NEW MOON OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THESE BOOKS.**

** -DISCLIAMER**

E.P.O.V

Today makes ten years since she left me here. October 17. This is the only day were I smoke a pack of blunts and drink two or three bottles of whiskey or scotch . Even though the alcohol or the blunts doesn't affect me, its still feels good to use to make the pain go away as humans would say. I sit on my black couch remembering how this room….this house used to be before she left. Her soft yet firm bed with light navy-blue comforter with gold moons, suns, and, stars with matching pillows. Her dresser with a vanity mirror on it that was against the wall and a little to close to the door, so when she came in she would bump into it. The pure white carpet that never had a stain on it, and the white walls that matched it. I can still see her opening the bedroom door almost knocking into her dresser saying "Your gonna get detention again for skipping." taking her strap book bag off from around her shoulder and dropping it on the floor.

She walk over to me with her uniform that had the Cathedral high school monogram on her navy-blue sweater and her gray plaid shirt that wasn't put over her knees and then some like most of the girls at the school. She bent down to kiss my forehead but as she did her room began to fade away and did she. And I all I see is my dark room again. I looked out the window to see the dark cloud with lighten breaking threw and thunder but no rain. The weather was just like this when she left. Then suddenly my room turned into the memory that I didn't want to think of . She was packing her clothes into a duffel bag on the bed.

"May I ask where you're going?"

I asked. She tired from the bag and went to the mirror to brush her hair. I watched her brush her drown hair waiting for an answer. The more she brushed the more shinner and alive it became. She stop bushing and turned to me and leaned on the dresser.

"I'm leaving….I'm going away."

It sounded ridiculous, _where would she go after what happened._

"I don't know where but far from here." she said.

I haven't got used to her reading my mind but my face doesn't look as shock as it used to be.

"Why are you leaving? You can just stay with us…you know your family." "No I'm not Edward, I'm only half of what you are."

"So you're going with that pack of dogs with Sam? "Just because my mother prefer him doesn't mean I want to be with him."

I walked over to her.

"Well where the hell are you going to go?"

"I told you I'm going away."

Her voice began to rise. I hated when that happened.

"Please I don't want to fight. I just wanted to--"

"Who says we are fighting?!"

I ignored her.

"Please tell me why your leaving me."

Her voice went low again.

"I don't want to."

"Then why."

She stared at the floor and sighed. I lifted her chin up so that her eyes can meet mine. Dazzling her like I did with other girls never worked.

"Because I don't want you to protect me."

I didn't know what to say. I loved protecting her, loved having her in my arms. To have her know that she was safe from danger…even herself.

"But I want to."

She sighed again. "Edward , after what happened….being here is not safe for me, you or anyone else."

"But--"

"In order for something terrible not to happen. I have to go away…Edward I have to protect you."

I felt my mouth open. I plopped on the her bed so I can catch my thoughts. _She's leaving me to protect me? _

"Edward, I don't like the feeling of you having to be there to save my life. I'm perfectly capable of myself…it makes me feel venerable because I can't defend myself."

I was stearing at the floor trying to block everything but the more I tried to the more it sank in. I felt something heavy on my chest that flowed up to my head and then to my eyes.

"So you're saying that you don't want me anymore…..I'm….I'm I no good for you."

My voice became low, she leaned off the dresser and walked over to me. She crouched down to my level.

"That's just it Edward, you're no good for me and I'm not good for you . I just wanted it to be me and you…but now I guess that's not how its suppose to be."

I can't believe she was saying this to me. Why didn't she want me. My voice was only a whisper.

"Why are you doing this to me….I love you."

"Edward I love you too but--"

"Then why are you leaving me! Is it because I'm half of what you are! You think I'm not good enough for you!

"Edward that's not it I--"

"THEN WHAT!!"

She grabbed my face into her hands and kissed me passionately. I tried very hard to break it because I wanted to yell some more. But I can never get out of it. So I kissed back and her lips began to part, allowing my tongue to enter. I don't know how long we kissed but I new it was over when she released her mouth and tried to catch her breath. I started into her eyes and saw so much concern and worry she had for me in those brown irises. I realized that she didn't want anything to happen to me because of what she is. There are certain people that will do anything just so that they can have her blood. Now I understand why she wanted to be out of the picture.

I felt that heaviness again in my chest, but this time the pain made my eyes hazy with water that I couldn't see. Until when I blinked drops of cold water fell down my face. It was tears. I was crying. I cant believe I cant still do that. I may still be able to cry but it was not as warm as hers when it burned threw my shirt. She put my head to her chest and ran her hand threw my hair as is I was her child. Then she sat on the bed next to me and put my head on her lap, stroking my hair again. I don't know much longer I'll be able to be held like this but I knew it wasn't long. She began to hum the my favorite song. It always made me feel as if I was about to sleep but the slumber never came. I wanted to keep my eyes open just to see her loving face again.

With her soft brown eyes and hair along with her skin. Beautiful in every way. I loved her dark brown skin that always gave me warmth when she hold me like this.

"When do you leave Gwendolyn?"

She stop singing and got up and turned to me. She took my face into her hands and kissed my forehead.

And she was gone


	2. The Call

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON **

****

-DISCLAIMER

G.P.O.V

Today is my birthday, October 17. This makes ten years since I left him. Now I'm 27 and living in a condo in the heart of Manhattan. I sit in my big black leather chair in a dark corner of my living room, hiding away from the dim light that shines on my coffee table in the middle of room. This day is always the same. It gets darks but not rain and that dim light always shines on that picture. In framed is the last picture we together. It was him and I lying on the floor of my room, facing each other, lost in each other eyes.

It makes me snicker at how we used to show off our big bright teeth.

But then that memory of me leaving him always has to appear in my mind. Seeing the tears stroll down his face for the first time my heart literally stop right then and there. It makes me mad that I did that to him. I want to burn that picture but that will be burning the last memory I have. I take gulp of a bottle of whisky. I slouched more into my chair and let the drink burn in my chest and close my eyes. I think about my career and how the clients' faces look when I put a bullet their brain. Being hired to kill someone or a hit-man, is really not a good profession. But in this case, taking lives is in my nature. I took another gulp and my cell phone began to ring. It was Emmanuel may assistant and companion. I turned him into a vampire so that he can protect himself. He tells me whose the client and where.

"It's my day off." I answered.

"Don't hang up. It's important. ..Trust me."

"I'm listening"

"This request was anonymous but you won't believe the area."

I sighed. Sometimes Emmanuel can be like an annoying bother that loves to show you pointless things that seem so special in their eyes

"Where?"

"Forks, Washington"

I dropped my bottle and ignored the breaking glass and whisky all over my floor. I tried hard to catch my breath but I was in my own world of racing memories until I heard Manny screaming into the phone.

"Hey you there!...Gwen, you oka-"

"Who's the client"

"You wanna take this one ... maybe it's too much."

"WHO'S THE CLIENT!"

" A.an Isabella Swan. She lives with her father Charlie Swan. The request was that both of them are to be exterminated. The dad's a cop, so I'm assuming that he put him away and now that he's out, he wants revenge."

" What about the kid"

"Age 18, white, brown hair, 5'4" about 115 pounds."

"Reason for extermination?"

" Request dated her."

"When's the next flight out."

"5:30"

I checked the clock. 5:20.

" Meet you in ten."

I hanged up the phone and before the door was slam shut, I was half way down six blocks.

PLEASE

**REVIEW**


	3. Niki FM

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON**

B.P.O.V

This time I've had it with Charlie. We all were sitting around kitchen table after Edward and I just announced that we're getting married. Just because his marriage didn't go out how he planed doesn't mean its going to happen to me.

"Bella you are too young and look how he left you all those months, you was a wreck. And now that he's back you think that thing will be all better.

"Dad I told you its doesn't matter that he left me...hes back know and we're going to get married.

"You were better off with Jacob"

I could feel how his face looks after he said that. A sad glare at the floor.

"I don't love Jacob the way that I love Edward."

"I don't care which way you love him your not getting married."

"Dad I'm eighteen years old. I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want!"

And just then I heard a cracking sound in a wall in the living room. It drew Edwards's attention but I didn't care.

Charlie stood up and took in a deep breath.

"This is my house and my rules!"

"Then ill move out. Dad I'm going to marry Edward wheater you like it or not!"

"Charlie!" Edward stood up screaming.

Suddenly Charlie grabbed his chest and fell to the ground.

"D…dad."

Edward backed up into the wall, holding his nose.

I rushed to Charlie to see the bullet in his chest and the blood dripping allover his uniform.

I felt like throwing up at the site of this but I had to be strong because I knew that Edward couldn't help.

"Someone's trying to kill you!" Edward yelled as I heard gunshot break the kitchen window and pass by Edward's ear into the wall.

"Take care of Charlie!" he ordered and was out the door.


	4. Heaven help us

**ok im sorry it took me like forver and a year to post this but I had a lot of stuff to dael with and im just staring high school ... so in the words of Edward, I apologize to you all**

I dont own any works of Stephenie Meyer

On the plane Emmanuel showed me pictures of the two clients. The father at police station and the daughter with a guy that is suppose to be her boyfriend. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His face was blurry because he was driving the car but he looked so familiar. I stared at that photo trough of the whole flight. When we got out of the airport, I began to smell the father's sent. In my mind I can see him walking around the police station eating a dounut. Then I smelled the daughter and I can see her in class writing notes. She was sitting next to that person again. I tried to see who he was but her scent was so..mortifying I threw up in a near by garbage.

"It's that bad?" Emmanuel said.

"Yeah." I said coughing into the trash can.

"Lets get to work." I said as I got up from the trash can.

We stayed in an abandon historian house just on the outside of forks. Many took the down stairs bedroom and I took the upstairs. I opened the bedroom door to find a beige queen size bed with matching bed curtains around it like in those fairy tales. To bad I won'"t be using it. I took a look around and saw that the room was bigger than I expect. The bed was on the left with a huge rug in the middle. On the right there were two glass doors with beige curtains that lead to a beautiful balcony. I stared at the breathtaking view of the forest and let my mind concentrate on the fathers sent. I can see him filing criminal records at his desk. Then I saw the girl working at a hunting store. She was checking out for the day. Her boyfriend pulled up in the parking lot just in time. They pulled into the driveway. My stomach began to turn again so I continued back to the father'

After he filling more papers, gave mug shots, and had another dounut, he headed home. He pulled up in the drive way. I opened my I eyes and I knew what I had to do. I went back into the room and got my briefcase. Went downstairs and Emmanuel opened the front door for me. The whither changed once we got outside. A mixture of lighting and thunder in the dark clouds. Rain came pouring with all its might. The kind of weather I liked its time to work. An evil smile spread across my face as I looked up at the clouds. I smelled the father though the wood ahead of me. I could see the path to the house in my head. I ran into the dark woods with Manny behind me. Feeling the wind on my face gave me a rush to go faster. But I had to keep pace like Manny's because he will get left behind. He caught up and gave the each other a growled and raced to the house.

When we go near, Manny stopped ten miles away to be unnecessary back up. I got up to about 100 yards of the house for a direct hit. I opened my briefcase to revel my sniper. I began to assemble the beauty of mine as the rain picked up. When that was done I adjusted the eye piece. I saw into the kitchen window. The father was sitting at the head of the table with the daughter on the right. Arguing about marriage and how she's an adult and crap. I was ready to put the trigger but she said the name that made my heart dislocate out my chest. It made me unsteady and pull the trigger that missed his head. That made me mad because I don't like to miss the first time and plus she was flaunted the name as if it was a shinny new toy. After all her screaming the father got up to take control of the argument. That was my time to act. I fired the gun and watched the bullet breakthrough the rain and wind in the kitchen wall, straight into his chest. The affect of dad going down send the girl to stand up. Another sitting duck. A scream caught my attention as I fired another shot. The voice made her duck when the bullet broke threw the kitchen window. I missed again! I looked around for the person directing their safety but they weren't anywhere to be found. I fixed my eye on the front door where I saw a figure charging right for me. This must be the person who yelled, the person the father and daughter was fighting over. But how did he found me so quick? As he came closer his scent filled my nose. His teeth began to shine in the dark as he ran faster and faster. This old scent burned my nose. Seeing his face made my only whisper his name in my head. "Edward" It made me cry to see him again but not like this, fueled to strike. But it's so stupid of me to be still lying here on the ground with gun still in hand as he charges toward me. I try moving my hand off but his name started to ring in my ear every time he gets closer. Manny is yelling at me now to get up in his head. These two voices begun to fight in my head. Getting higher and higher. "EDWARD!" that shook me off the gun and made him stop. My childhood voice in pain is what stopped him. I guess he recognized it and I guess mind had a mind of its own. This didn"t matter now it was my time to run.


	5. Do you know your enemy

Whoa!, its been a year since I wrote this, just had HORRIBLE writers block and dealing with high school, enough about me…here you go…

E.P.O.V

"Move! Move! Gwen what the hell are you doing !!!" I thought. "You don't see him. Get the hell out of there!"

What's wrong with her, why isn't she going anything? Its not like her to just stay there. Some whit figures passed in front of me, going in the same direction as to where the house was. It was a coven coming from the back to attack her. What the hell is going on? Did she try to shoot a vampire? Why was this large coven coming after her? All these questions bewildered me and fear for my sis crept over me when those figures disappeared. I was told never to move unless she was in dire danger. But that never happed before. It was silent mow. The rain began to hold up. Only the hollowing sound of the wind and tress. I stared into the darkness waiting for anything. Silence, howling wind, darkness.

"Manny!" with that I ran into the darkness not knowing what lies ahead.

I quietly tried to get off my stomach. I kept my eyes on him. Watching his statue face soften after my cry. I was truly afraid of him this time. I pushed my self up to only slip and fall on my ass. My movement shook the brush. I couldn't take it anymore, I got up , turned my back on him and ran east. The last thing I saw was him stretching out his hand. I ran faster than vampire speed. I herm him growled which made me trip over a log. I got a back up and kept moving. I ran slower after I got good several miles away from him. I let a tree stop me. I held on to it as I fell to the ground. Tears streamed down my face as I whimpered on the cold earth. My nails clenched into the trees as the pain in tensed in my chest. I called out for Manny to rescue me. I rubbed the tears off my face. A whit figure flashed from the corner of my eye. I really don't want to fight anyone of this family so I shaped sifted into an inconspicuous human.

"MANNY!" I yelled with cry still left in my voice.

I felted his movement coming closer. It helped me get up. I started to run again.

Emmanuel changed his direction and was running along with me. A beautiful whit figue started catching up to me, Rosalie. I can feel her piercing eyes on me. She was getting closer and her mouth opened at every inch see got. that's when I finally had the power to stop her. I focused on where she was. She growled me in anticipation. When I got a good spot, I focused on the earth moving under her. Its started to rumble, she stumbled and screamed as she fell to the ground. Now I have to just keep myself aware of the others.


End file.
